The Song of Guitardo (Revisited Series)
The Song of Guitardo is the thirteenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited season 2. Plot Kimberly is working on a special song with the help of Alpha. Impressed, Lord Zedd becomes inspired to create the Guitardo monster to control the Rangers with music. Soon almost all the rangers are captured except for Tommy, and Kimberly who have to find a way to break the spell before they too succumb to the monster's hypnotic lyrics. Synopsis At the Command Center, Kimberly is trying to write a song. Kimberly asks Alpha if he can help her with the lyrics, which he agrees to. This gives Lord Zedd the idea to create a monster out of Kimberly’s own guitar. But Goldar points out that he can’t make a monster out of an instrument out of wood. Zedd agrees, he can't do so yet, at least not effectively, but then explains that they can make it out of an insect that lives in wood, a cicada. The monster will use its hypnotic voice to place the Rangers and Alpha 5 under Lord Zedd’s control. The following day, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Alpha 5, Delta 4 and Trini are in the park having a picnic. Richie drives by on his bike. Trini invites him to join them, but Richie can't as he is helping his mom unpack. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are working on their newest idea to reveal the identities of the Power Rangers. Skull is dressed like a princess and Bulk a dragon. Bulk & Skull hope to lure the Rangers by pretending the "princess" is being attacked by a "dragon". Skull protests about being the bait and Bulk talks him into it by declaring he would make better bait than Skull. Bulk & Skull put their plan into action and Bulk starts chasing Skull around. The Rangers hear screaming and race off to investigate. Only to discover the screaming is coming from Bulk & Skull. Bulk & Skull tell them to leave and Trini tells them they shouldn't cry wolf. The two think Trini's confused, as there are no wolves in Angel Grove. Alpha groans exasperated and facepalms. The eight leave them alone. While they are away from their things Lord Zedd uses that moment to implement his plan while Bulk & Skull continued with their plan, until Skull becomes tired and wants to rest. Bulk tries to take off his helmet, but it’s stuck. After Skull gets up from where he collapsed on the ground, the two find a big cicada on Bulk’s shoulder, and panic. In that moment Zedd creates the Guitardo monster. Bulk, and Skull begin to run with Guitardo chasing after them. The alarm has gone off in the Command Center. Zordon tells them there is a monster in the park, but they must teleport to the Command Center first. Zordon has Alpha 5 check out Tommy's powers, while the rest are filled in on the monster's ability to hypnotize people. Kimberly is outraged that Guitardo is using her guitar. Alpha 5 tells Tommy that he doesn't have much of his powers left. Zordon tells Tommy he has to stay behind. Kimberly protests, asking if there isn't a way they can power up Tommy like before. Unfortunately, this is no longer an option. The Rangers besides the Green Ranger morph and head into the park where they confront Guitardo. Before the Rangers can even battle Guitardo, Guitardo starts playing his music. Guitardo soon has Black Ranger floating up in the air and under his control. Guitardo quickly sends the Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Blue Ranger floating as well. Pink Ranger does her best to resist Guitardo's hypnotic guitar playing. In the Command Center, Tommy watches the Viewing Globe. Tommy insists on going to help his friends and Zordon allows him to go, but warns him to keep his mind focused to avoid being captured as well. Green Ranger arrives to help Pink Ranger. Green Ranger battles Guitardo, the monster leaves, telling them to find him on the fairgrounds. Green Ranger leaves to confront he monster telling the Pink Ranger contact Zordon and see if he knows how to break the spell on the others. Zordon tells the Pink Ranger the only way to break the spell is to destroy the monster himself. Pink Ranger tells Alpha 5 to keep an eye on the rest of the Rangers, she is going to help Green Ranger. Green Ranger arrives at the fairground and soon battles Guitardo. The monster uses his music on Green Ranger, causing him to start to float. However, in an attempt to drown out the tune, Green Ranger plays the Dragon Dagger and is released from the spell completely, making him realize that Guitardo's music is cancelled out when any other kind of music is played. Angered after discovering this, Guitardo then plays a different tune causing Green Ranger's body to become so heavy it starts to sink into into the ground. Green Ranger attempts to play the Dragon Dagger to release himself, however the weapon slips from his hand at the last second. Just when it seems Green Ranger is certain for destruction, Pink Ranger arrives with the Power Bow, which has been modified by Alpha and Delta modified to become a harp, allowing her to counteract Guitardo's music herself (having worked out herself how to defeat him). After helping Green Ranger, the two decide to combine their weapons and Pink Ranger fires the Dragon Dagger from the Power Bow, which destroys Guitardo, but he vows to return a reformed monster. The rest of the Rangers land on the ground and they are okay. Green Ranger tells Pink Ranger that she has saved them all. Back in the Moon Palace, Zedd's disappointed at Guitardo's defeat. Later, a rain storm hits Angel Grove, and Kimberly, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Trini, Alpha, Delta, and Jason bring the picnic indoors to the Youth Center. Bulk & Skull stumble in. Bulk is still having problems removing his helmet and asks for help. Trini tells them they will help them, if they promise not to cry wolf anymore. Bulk and Skull cross their fingers behind their backs and promise. Billy gets up, and turning counter clockwise, manages to remove the helmet. Bulk places the blame for the whole idea on Skull, while Skull tells him he never gets to plan anything. Bulk & Skull walk out. The Rangers all laugh. Tommy tells them that he is going to miss this banter. Kimberly tells Tommy she has written a song and Kimberly plays her guitar and starts to sing, with Alpha and Delta joining in. After the song, Tommy tells them he doesn't know what to say. Kimberly tells Tommy that he doesn't have to say anything and they all put their hands within a circle and make the promise; to remain friends and a 'team', forever. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Barbara Goodson as Guitardo (voice) Quotes *'Kimberly': Zack, can you help me? *'Zack': Well, sure, Kim, what's up? ---- *'Zack': No, problem. *'Kimberly': Okay, thanks. ---- *'Zack': What a perfect day. This is life. *'Trini': Hey, guys, come over. It's time to eat. *'Kimberly': Hi. *'Ritche': Hey, guys. *'Trini': Um, do you want to join us? *'Ritche': Thanks, but I can't. I gotta get home. ---- *'Ritche': Maybe some other time. *'Trini': Sure. Have fun. ---- *'Ritche': See you guys later. *'Trini': Bye. *'Kimberly': Bye. ---- *'Billy': Yeah. Two bad he couldn't stay. *'Tommy': Come on. Are we eat or what? ---- *'Skull': Bulk, this is lying! *'Bulk': Come on, Skull. Remember the plan. ---- *'Bulk': This is our last chance. ---- *'Bulk': You're right, Skull. You should be a bait. ---- *'Zack': What was that? *'Jason': Sounds like trouble. Come on. ---- *'Zack': Man, I don't believe this. *'Kimberly': Bulk and Skull, what are you doing? ---- *'Skull': Can you believe those tweeps. ---- *'Skull': Bulk, can't we take a break? I'm tired. ---- *'Bulk': Okay, it's time for a break. ---- *'Bulk': Gimme a hand here will ya? ---- *'Lord Zedd': The stage is set. Now, let the show begin. ---- *'Bulk': What did you do that for? ---- *'Zordon': Contact the rangers, immediately. *'Alpha 5': Right, Zordon. *'Jason': Zordon, we read you. ---- *'Zordon': You must teleport the command center, immediately. ---- *'Jason': We're on our way. *(At Command Center) *'Jason': What do you know about this new monster, Zordon? ---- *'Alpha 5': Come on, Tommy. This won't hurt a bit. ---- *'Kimberly': Hey, that's my guitar. ---- *'Zack': What does that bug up to? ---- *'Jason': How do we fight something like that, Zordon? ---- *'Tommy': Come on. Give me to it straight. I'm gonna take it. ---- *'Kimberly': Isn't there anything you can do. ---- *'Tommy': Go on. You got work to do. ---- *'Monster': Welcome, Power Rangers. *'Red Power Ranger': Alright, guys, let's get to work. *'Monster': So glad you could join me. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': Oh, man. Looks like we got big trouble. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': You crazy. Why should we do what we say? *'Monster': Because, you ave no choice. *'Black Power Ranger': Oh, no. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Hold on, Zack. *'Monster': Who's next? ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Hang on, you guys. I'll think of something. ---- *'Tommy': I have to morph, Zordon. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Kimberly, are you alright? *'Pink Power Ranger': Yeah, but he got the others. We've gotta help them. *'Green Power Ranger': I know. That's why I'm here. I'll get those goons. *'Pink Power Ranger': Okay. Tommy, be careful. *'Green Power Ranger': Right! ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Yeah, buy you haven't seen anything yet. *'Pink Power Ranger': Give it up, Guitardo! ---- *'Green Power Ranger': I'm going after him. *'Pink Power Ranger': Okay, but what about them? *'Green Power Ranger': You stay here and contact Zordon. Maybe there's a way to break a spell. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Zordon, what can we do for Jason and the others? It's there anyway to break a spell. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': I'm going to help, Tommy. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Alright, monster, where are ya? *'Monster': Green Ranger, I'm over here. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': I know, you're here somewhere. Huh? ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Oh, man. I gotta concentrate. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Fight music with music. That's it. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Yeah. Take this. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': I gotta focus. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': I gotta hang on. *(Pink Power Ranger arrives) *'Pink Power Ranger': Leave him alone! ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Not this time, Guitardo. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Tommy, are you alright? *'Green Power Ranger': Yeah. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': I don't know. If we can't take much more of this. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Use the dagger with the Power Bow. It's our only chance. *'Pink Power Ranger': Right. *'Green Power Ranger': Hey, Guitardo, check out this tune. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Alright, we did it. Way to go, Kim. *'Pink Power Ranger': Thanks, Tommy. *'Blue Power Ranger': Huh? *'Green Power Ranger': Your guitar is back. Alright. ---- *'Green Power Ranger': Thanks. *'Pink Power Ranger': Any time. Notes *Guitardo would next appear in Chase into Space helping Alpha 5 return to the Power Chamber. It is stated later that he went to Earth to start a music career, forming his own rock band. Errors *Guitardo's voice was deeper when he was on the Viewing Globe. *Goldar mentioned that Lord Zedd couldn't make monsters from inanimate objects, although he did so in the past (at least not make effective ones, as Zedd points out) and continued to do so in the future. Songs *Down the Road Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited